bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Senoue
Jun Senoue (瀬上 純 Senoue Jun, born August 2, 1970 in Matsushima, Miyagi, Miyagi Prefecture, Tōhoku, Japan) is a video game composer and musician from Sonic Team and Wave Master, well known for some of his contributions in many Sonic the Hedgehog games. He is also the guitarist for the band Crush 40, which also contributes to many Sonic the Hedgehog games. Senoue currently lives in San Francisco, California, USA. Senoue is responsible for getting Lee Brotherton involved in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Brotherton had sent out an instrumental showreel of his latest works that ended up with Senoue.http://www.radiosega.net/news/features/2013/09/radiosega-interviews-bentley-jones/ Upon receiving the showreel, Senoue contacted Brotherton, asking if he would like to help with a game project. Brotherton was skeptical at first, as he believed that he was being pranked, but agreed to help.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0CUSgUrLqQhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSZYNZPbj5E The game project turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog. For the game, Brotherton produced and remixed tracks including "E.G.G.M.A.N.", entitling the remix "E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix Mix", and remixes of Sonic Adventure 2's "GUN Mobile" for the boss themes "Heavy Dog" and "Blue Falcon".http://www.last.fm/music/Lee+Brotherton+%28Remix+Factory%29 Biography Taken from JunSenoue.com Official Website Jun started playing the piano at 3 while living in Japan. After moving to Panama, Jun became dedicated to rock music at the age of 12. He began to teach himself to play the electric guitar at 15, and made his first original band recording at the age of 17. In 1993, after graduating from college with a degree in economics from Aoyama Gakuin University in Japan, he joined Sega as a video game composer, doing sound work for games such as Sonic the Hedgehog 3. He is most well known for his compositions and songs in Sonic Adventure. Senoue moved to San Francisco and continued to compose in-game music and theme songs as sound director for Sonic Team USA games, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, featuring music contributed by his band Crush 40. Senoue also composed a Reala theme, and programmed all sound effects for Sonic Team USA's last game, Nights: Journey of Dreams. In 2007, Jun provided three new arrangements for the Japanese console release of OutRun 2 SP, including covers of existing series tracks "Splash Wave" and "Rush a Difficulty", and an original track titled "Lift You Up!". The songs are also available on the "Outrun 20th Anniversary" box CD set. Jun is also one of 38 composers for the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, having contributed an arrangement of the Angel Island Zone theme from Sonic The Hedgehog 3, as well as the original versions of many Crush 40 songs such as "Live and Learn". Jun was also assigned as sound director for Sonic and the Black Knight and one of the composers for the game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In 2009 fall, Jun announced to release a new album entitled The Works, which is a compilation album of songs he has made throughout the years. Containing only 3 Sonic related songs, it mostly features works he has provided for other games. The album was released in Oct.21, 2009. Jun also worked as the sound director and composer for the game Sonic the Hedgehog 4, released October 10, 2010. He also mixed some of the original tracks in the recently released game Sonic Generations. Collaborations with Bentley Jones *Jun's track, "GUN Mobile" from the game Sonic Adventure 2 and the soundtrack Multi-Dimensional, was remixed by Lee Brotherton and made into two tracks, "Blue Falcon" and "Heavy Dog". Both tracks were featured in the 2005 game Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as the game's original soundtrack. *Jun provided guitars for the song "E.G.G.M.A.N.", which was performed by Paul Shortino. For the 2005 video game, Shadow the Hedgehog, Brotherton remixed "E.G.G.M.A.N.", entitling the remix "E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix Mix". Brotherton's remix was also featured on the game's vocal soundtrack Lost and Found. *On the 2007 vocal soundtrack Several Wills, Senoue provided his guitars in the LB vs. JS remix of "Dreams of an Absolution", Brotherton's debut song. This remix was also featured on Senoue's album The Works. *Brotherton was involved in the arrangement and engineering of the Crush 40 version of "His World", which was also featured on Several Wills. *In the 2008 compilation album True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog, Jones remixed Crush 40's debut song "Open Your Heart", dubbing it the "Crush 40 vs. Bentley Jones Remix". The remix quickly became a legend amongst the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' fanbase. *"Open Your Heart" was again remixed, this time by K-Klub, and featured in the 2009 sequel to True Blue, True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2. K-Klub's remix was released on the album without the notification or approval of Bentley Jones. Gallery Snapshots 481px-LBandJunSenoue.jpg|Jun Senoue with Lee Brotherton Img 2102.jpg|Jun Senoue with Bentley Jones Interviews * Jun Senoue interview by Sonic Channel, part one (October 2, 2006) * Jun Senoue interview by Sonic Channel, part two (November 1, 2006) External Links *JunSenoue.com Official Site *Jun Senoue on Wikipedia *Jun Senoue on OverClocked Remix *Jun Senoue at IMDB *Jun Senoue at RAWG Category:Males Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists Category:Remixers Category:Collaborators